This invention relates to a fingernail cleaning apparatus.
Earlier patents reveal a number of devices for cleaning nails. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,856 to Masterson shows a device including an enclosure with an opening for inserting the hand, a reservoir for fluid, a pump and a plurality of nozzles for directing jets of liquid in the area of the nails. There is no way of positively pushing back the skin at the fingertips away from the nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,984to Davis shows a device for spray cleaning the hands and forearms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,336 to Stobbe shows a device for cleaning the hands and arms with brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,509 to Singer shows a scrubbing machine with a plurality of rotating members for cleaning the fingers.